Callista Konshi
"Keep your mind clear, and things will become easier to handle. Trust in the Force and it will guide you. Sever all attachments." ''-''Jedi Master Callista Brightrazor talking to Jacius at the Battle of Illum. Early Life Callista Brightrazor was born along with her twin brother Keneu Deltaweld born to the two Kiffars Tionne Moxla and Ferus Konshi. Their parents were from separate Kiffar clans that had finished a clan war only ten years previous. Tionne and Ferus helped to make the peace concrete by falling in love and having two children, Callista and Keneu. One day while at his job, Ferus found a small baby Trandoshan at a spaceport. The baby was alone, and would've died if he had not taken him, so he brought him home. There they named him David. David was only about a month younger than Keneu and Callista according to the Medical analysis, so they were virtually triplets. As their parents feared they were all very much force sensitive, so if the Jedi discovered them, which they knew they must, they'd have to give up their children so they could grow up to become Jedi Knights and keepers of peace, protecting the galaxy from harm. Although they may not like it, they knew it would give them a much better chance at life rather than staying on Kiffu and participating in Clan Wars if they should occur. A Life Changing Decision A matter of three months after living a happy life with their children, a clan war erupted between Clans Konshi and Moxla. Tionne and Ferus agreed that to keep their children safe, they must split up and take them to each other's respetive clans. Tionne took Keneu with her to Clan Moxla, while Ferus took Callista and David to Clan Konshi. Since Kiffar tattoos were traditionally passed down from the Mother's side, Keneu got black Moxla Facial tattoos only weeks after the separation. Jaina received her blue Konshi Tattoos a matter of days after the separation. At Callista's Grandmother's insitence, they contact the Jedi to inform them that Callista and David were both Force sensitive and if a Jedi could come to see if they had enough midichlorians to become Jedi. The Jedi Council agreed and dispatched Jedi Master Jaa'kar, a Zabrak Jedi Master. Master Jaa'kar Arrives When Master Jaa'kar arrived two hours later that day, he was met with great happiness and celebration from the Konshi Clan. The near human people with blue facial tattoos were allied with the Jedi, unlike the Moxla Clan, who allied themselves with the Sith, so the clans were natural enemies. Jaa'kar tested David's and Jaina's blood, they each had plenty of midichlorians to be Jedi, so he took them with him in his starship to go back to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. Thus Callista Brightrazor and David Feircefighter had began their destinies to become Jedi Knights. Training as a Jedi Once Jaa'kar had arrived at the Jedi Temple, Callista was assigned to one of the many Jedi Youngling Clans. Callista and David were to be with the Soaring Hawkbat Clan in the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. The Soaring Hawkbat Clan The Soaring Hawkbat Clan traversed the Jedi Temple under the teachings of many Jedi Masters. Madame Jocasta Nu taught them much about hte Jedi Temple Archives, and the many secrets that it holds. Master Tera Sinube taught them the importance of patience and meditation, which Callista found extremely helpful in her life as a Jedi Knight. Master Yoda himself taught the Jedi Younglings about being a Jedi and why and when should they draw the lightsaber they will soon create. Category:Female Characters Category:Jedi Category:Jedi Knight Category:Kiffar Category:Heroes of the 104th Category:Jedi Master Category:EU Novel Readers